This invention pertains to display frames for posters, advertisements and other printed matter intended to be publicly displayed. More specifically, this invention describes an improved display device which is economical in construction and allows the display material to be simply installed and removed from the display.
Prior display devices include billboards and poster display frames of various designs. Billboards are generally vertical flat surfaces upon which the printed material to be displayed is attached, usually by some form of adhesive. Prior art display frames generally have a back solid surface portion upon which the printed material is secured with a frame portion which installs over the displayed material to the back portion. Since one main purpose of display frames is to protect the displayed material, glass or other transparent material is usually installed within the frame portion and the frame portion is generally locked in place when installed to display the material. The frame portion is either totally removable from the back portion, or is connected by hinges to the back portion at either one side or the top of the frame portion.
It is often a time consuming process to use either type of prior art display device, especially when display material is changed often or there are many such displays which must be changed. Clearly, billboards which require gluing of printed matter are not practical for most use and by untrained people. Even with prior art display frames, changing display materials is not a simple matter. The frame portion may be heavy and difficult or dangerous to open. The placement of the display material requires means to attach it to the back portion. Furthermore, correct positioning of the display material may be time consuming, especially if multiple items or items smaller than the dimensions of the frame are to be displayed.
Prior art display devices have been either free standing or installed against solid surfaces, such as walls and buildings. Even when prior art display frames were to be installed on solid surfaces, a complete enclosure, including the back portion, was required.